Phoebe Jo Stepford
Second of the Stepford Cuckoos. Generally considered the peacemaker and the smart one. Bla Bla Other stuff about Phoebe's personality. History Neverland Labs Phoebe was the second child born as the result of Dr. Rose Stepford's experiments to create better mutants for use by the United States government. Dr. Stepford had been attempting to combine telepathy and precognition, by manipulating the genetics of two parents with those power sets. Her experimentation resulted in the five girls. Phoebe and her sisters were kept in the lab and watched by Dr. Stepford and her assistant Alex Reisenfeld. Though their hive mind was present at birth, expanding as each of her sisters were born, their telepathy did not develop until each girl turned twelve. The Xavier Insititute Phoebe attended the Xavier Institute from December 2007 to June 2009. She was placed well ahead of her age level. Though she chose to continue her education elsewhere her weekends and holidays were spent at the Institute as her sisters remained there. Columbia University Studying Pre-Med Program at Columbia University from September 2009 till she finished the program in May 2012, took up most of Phoebe's time an energy. While she still maintained a presence at Xavier's for her sisters benefit and occasionally helping Jean with the younger telepaths, her primary focus was her school work. She joining the pre med program at Columbia finishing almost two years there before she was removed from the program when her telepathy was exposed after she was retuned form the Mojoverse Mojoverse She was among the first round of victims Mojo kidnapped. She stayed there for what was four months for her but was really just March 2014 and April 2014, returning at the beginning of May. During her first month of captivity, Phoebe discovered that she was pregnant with her first child. After winning Mojo's first season, Phoebe was returned to New York, revealing her powers at the hospital which resulted in her removal from Columbia's medical school, and has prevented her from being allowed in to other university programs. Hellfire Club Emma Frost reached out to Sophie after seeing the girl's abilities in New footage of the White House attack. Upon learning that there were five girls with her powers, Emma requested a blood test and determined that she was the biological mother of the Stepford girls. With this discovery, the girls chose to leave Xavier's and join the Hellfire Club as staff and students at St. Benedict's Academy. Powers and Abilities Hive Mind The Stepford's share a hive mind consisting of the thoughts, emotions, and memories of all five girls. Though the hive they are all constantly connected, though Phoebe can limitedly keep her sisters out of certain portions of her thoughts. This hive frequently causes their thoughts and emotions to bleed over from one to the other. When using their other powers together the effects are stronger because of this link. Telepathy All five Stepford girls are formidable Telepaths. Phoebe's Applications of her Telepathy include: - Sending and Receiving Thoughts. -Blocking Other Telepaths -Removing Telepathic Barriers - Astral Projection -Suggestions -Telepathic Tracking -Memory Manipulations -Complete Telepathic llusions -Psionic Resonance Diamond Form Phoebe is able to shift her body into an organic diamond form. While diamond is an accurate description of the appearance, this form is actually much more resistant than its gemstone counterpart. The form increases Phoebe's durability, strength, stamina, and speed at the cost of her emotions. Relationships Sam Guthrie Boyfriend and father of her child. Phoebe and Sam have been dating since July 4th, 2013. Trivia -Nex X-Men Volume 1 #118 was the first appearance of the Stepford Cuckoos, though the girls were unnamed at the time. This issue came out in November, the same month as Phoebe's Birthday Quotes "I don't actually have anything to put here, but I wanted to make this section as an example." - Alice